While experiencing an event (e.g., watching and/or listening to a presentation of content), a user may wish to obtain secondary information related to the event and may therefore interact with a computing device to manually search for such information while experiencing the event. Manually searching for information during an event may cause the user to miss part of the event or other relevant and interesting information about the event.
Some computing devices may automatically output secondary information as part of a “second-screen experience” that has been pre-produced to enhance a user experience of an event. For example, some such computing devices may output specific information that has been predetermined and cached in a memory, for later presentation at specific times during the user experience of the event. Pre-producing a second-screen experience may be a time consuming and resource intensive task that may need to occur manually, before a presentation of the event occurs. Over time, the secondary information that has been cached for subsequent output as part of a pre-produced, second-screen experience may become stale or may not always be the most interesting, current, or relevant information that could be output during future presentations of the event.